1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for mixing material, and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for mixing recycle aggregate and bituminous liquid to produce asphalt mix.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices for mixing aggregate and bituminous liquid to produce asphalt mix are well known in the art. The drum mixer, for example, mixes aggregate and liquid asphalt within a rotary drum. The pugmill utilizes rotating shaft-mounted paddles for mixing material. The conventional mixing auger has both a screw blade to convey material and mixing paddles to mix material.